FMA Christmas Carols 2008
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: I'm going to try and make as many christmas carols about Fullmetal Alchemist as I can before Christmas! They probably suck, feel free to tell me otherwise! Sometimes there might be some EdxRoy, just to let you know!
1. Edward Elric's coming to town!

**Hello peoplez! I'm taking a break from Poltergeist and it's almost Christmas!!!  
I've also ben looking around at christmas carols and I though this one would be pretty good...  
so... enjoy! If you sing it out loud, it'll sound better!**

**Remember! R&R or you'll be on santa's naughty list!**

* * *

**Edward Elric's Comming To Town!  
(to the tune of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town")**

You better watch out,  
You better not cry,  
Lock yourselves in your house,  
And I'm tellin' you why.  
Edward Elric's coming to town!

He's tracking down Homonculi  
He's killed Sloth and Greed  
They have the Philosophers Stone  
That's what the Elrics need!  
Edward Elric's coming to town!

Ed pisses off the Colonal,  
And leaves destruction in his wake.  
Mustang's gonna kill him,  
So Ed, be good for goodness sake!

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Lock yourselves in your house  
And I'm tellin' you why!  
Edward Elric's coming to town!


	2. Dreaming of a Smile very slight edXroy

**Hello again! second chap today! you must be lucky, or not. This chap is a little edXroy, but it's not that bad.  
this one's to the tune of White Christmas. again, sing out loud for the best effect!  
BTW, Ed's on the other side of the gate for this one.  
R&R or the Gate will come and get you! MUA HA HA!**

* * *

Dreaming of a Smile

I'm dreaming of a smile from Mustang  
Just like the one he used to show  
Just before I crossed over,  
And left my only lover,  
We'd have fun just playing in the snow.

I'm dreaming of a smile from Mustang  
How I wish to see you one more time  
When it was Christmas Day,  
We used to laugh and say,  
"I'm forever yours, and I hope that you're mine"

I'm dreaming of a smile from Roy  
I'll find a way to take me straight to you  
I know I'm far away now,  
But I WILL get back somehow!  
Cuz' when I sing this song, I sing it just for you.

And I just hope you sing it for me too.

* * *

**Added that last line in because I thought it went well with it!**


	3. 12 days of Christmas

**hello yet again! 3 in one day! well, I gotta get as many as I can done before Christmas Day. But I'll probably do one on Christmas day.  
This piece o' crap is the 12 days of christmas! Enjoy!  
R&R or no one's gonna get you SQUAT!**  


* * *

12 days of FMA christmas

on the first day of christmas Mustang gave to me a charcoaled christmas tree

on the second day of christmas Envy gave to me two of his skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the third day of christmas Fuery gave to me three little puppies,  
two of Envy's skirt-things and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the fourth day of christmas Armstrong gave to me four of his pink sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the fifth day of christmas Alphonse gave to me five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the sixth day of christmas Winry gave to me six wrenches to throw,  
five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the seventh day of christmas Maes gave to me seven pictures of Elysia,  
six wrenches to throw,  
five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the eighth day of christmas Havoc gave to me eight burning cigarettes,  
seven pictures of Elysia,  
six wrenches to throw,  
five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the ninth day of christmas Hawkeye gave to me nine reasons to keep away from the colonel,  
eight burning cigarettes,  
seven pictures of Elysia,  
six wrenches to throw,  
five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the tenth day of christmas Gluttony gave to me ten things to eat,  
nine reasons to keep away from the colonel,  
eight burning cigarettes,  
seven pictures of Elysia,  
six wrenches to throw,  
five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the eleventh day of christmas Edward gave to me eleven friggin' short rants,  
ten things to eat,  
nine reasons to keep away from the colonel,  
eight burning cigarettes,  
seven pictures of Elysia,  
six wrenches to throw,  
five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

on the twelfth day of christmas everyone gave to me twelve reasons to stop writing,  
eleven friggin' short rants,  
ten things to eat,  
nine reasons to keep away from the colonel,  
eight burning cigarettes,  
seven pictures of Elysia,  
six wrenches to throw,  
five cute kitties,  
four of Armstrong's sparkles,  
three little puppies,  
two of envy's skirt-things  
and a charcoaled christmas tree

* * *

**I think this one turned out pretty crap, feel free to tell me otherwise!**

IM A CHRISTMAS TREE! MOO HAA HAA!


	4. Central's Wonderland

**Here's yet ANOTHER FMA christmas carol. This one's to the tune of "Winter Wonderland". Once again, sing out loud for the full effect.  
R&R or Mustang'll burn your house to the ground! MUA HA HA!!!**

* * *

Winter Wonderland

Armour clanks, are you listinin'  
Down the lane, buildings crumblin'  
A horrible sight,  
But Ed's happy tonight,  
Walking through Central's wonderland

Homonculi are all gone now,  
Al hits Ed and he says "OW"  
Brothers bickering,  
As carolers sing,  
Walking through Central's wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend he's that bastard Mustang  
He'll say: "Want some SHORTbread"  
Ed'll say: "SHUT UP"  
And knock the snowman's block off  
While Al calms him down

Later on, in their dorm  
Can't wait for christmas morn  
Sleep early tonight,  
Wake up well and bright,  
Walking in Central's wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that it's our beloved mother  
We'll have lots of fun with our mother snowman,  
Until Mustang comes and burns it to the ground

When snow falls, it falls freely  
Though outside, it gets chilly  
We'll work and we'll play,  
The Alchemist way,  
Waking in Central's wonderland


	5. I saw Winry kissing Alphonse

**This one was just a last minute thing, so it's not as god as the others.  
This one is to the tune of "I saw mommy kissing santa claus"**

**R&R or Winry will steal your boyfriend!**

* * *

I saw Winry kissing Alphonse

I saw Winry kissing Alphonse  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought I was reading books  
Or in bed fast asleep.  
Then, I saw Winry tickle Alphonse  
And he thought it was alright.  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Edward had only seen  
Winry kissing Alphonse last night


	6. Twas the Night before Christmas

**Hello again! this poem is a big one! Took me all night to think of... so... tired... T-T  
Anyways, this one is the good, old-fashioned poem, "The night before Christmas"**

Next person to review can choose the next song or poem and who's gonna be in it!

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Everyone stirred, except for the mouse.  
A Christmas party at Hughes' place,  
With music to set the mood and the pace.

Elysia was tucked into bed, snug as a bug,  
While Falman apologised for spilling his drink on the rug.  
Hughes was snapping photos of everyone in sight,  
When half of the people went home for the night.

Mustang was about to ask for another drink,  
When a voice came from behind him, "Don't you think,  
SIR, that you've had enough for the night"  
Roy just thought "They're probably right."

Roy turned to face his verbal attacker,  
When he started feeling funny, they said "What's the matter?  
Too much alcohol? Too much to drink"  
Roy knew that voice, "Think, damn you. THINK!"

Then it clicked. Edward, the one with blond hair!  
But isn't he in a brotherly pair?  
'Where did the other one go?' Roy thought,  
As he asked for another Draught.

"Come on Taisa, I'm taking you home.  
And don't think I'm gonna leave you alone!  
You'll just drink yourself stupid!" Said Ed,  
While dragging the Colonel, who's thoughts were on bed.

Ed kicked open the door and walked inside,  
Like coming from a church, carrying his bride.  
Like Ed would ever admitt that, oh no.  
Everyone thought he loved Winry, so!

20 mins later, Roy was asleep where he left him,  
So Edward thought "Time to get goin"  
He was just about to leave the house,  
When he heard a noise, kinda like a mouse.

Ed went back to where he left Roy,  
And it looked like he was reaching for the boy!  
So Edward took Roy's hands in his,  
And hummed a lullaby that lightly left his lips.

Roy awoke with shock and fright,  
Squinting in the morning light.  
He turned to his right and saw Fullmetal,  
in the kitchen with a boiling kettle.

"Hey, Roy. You up already?  
You were drinking pretty heavy,  
all last night, don't you think?  
Don't you DARE take that drink!"

Ed said as Roy tried for a Whiskey,  
But then he thought 'That'd be kinda risky'  
Edward bought Roy down a coffee, and what the hey!  
Roy stayed on that lounge for most of the day.

When Ed left and said good-bye,  
Roy looked as if he was going to cry.  
He really liked Ed's company,  
Because it made him so very happy.

Ed mostly took his mind off things,  
Like those mutated lions with eagle's wings.  
Chimeras, Roy fought a few years ago,  
Made his comrades die painfully slow.

'But the past is the past, and things have been done!  
If we got there earlier, we still might have won...'  
Roy thought to himself, but this was soon broken,  
For when he looked around, the front door was wide open!

He went to the door, to see who's around,  
But then from inside, he heard a soft sound.  
He pulled on his gloves and entered the kitchen,  
But when he saw Ed, something was different.

Ed carried a present, tied with a bow,  
He wore a red hat and a festive glow.  
He smiled at Roy, but trying to be nicer,  
Kissed him on the cheek and said "Merry Christmas, Taisa!"

Ed handed Roy the present and said "I love you"  
Roy turned crimson and said "I love you, too"  
For the rest of the day, they didn't do anything,  
Except talk about what the New Year might bring.

Late that evening, they kissed and said good-night,  
Before Ed kissed Roy, and turned out the light.  
So what's the meaning behind it all?  
It's better to say something, than nothing at all.

Because when your life's in so much distress,  
Just one boy could make it right, or a mess.  
So say it proud and say it right:  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


	7. We'll be home for Christmas

**Yo! I'm probably gonna be spending all day and most of the night uploading pages to this...  
This one's an old fave of mine, "I'll be home for Christmas" but the Elrics are singing it to the Rockbells  
so... ENJOY!**

* * *

We'll be home for Christmas  
We'll be there, for sure  
Gotta get there as quick as we can,  
'Cuz this Colonel is such a bore!

Got to find the Philosopher's Stone,  
We'll find it where it gleams  
We'll be home for Christmas  
If only in our dreams


	8. Silent night, HOLY COW!

**Hello again! why do I keep saying hello....? oh well.  
Here is my FMA-ified version of "Silent Night" and this is from Roy's POV**

**R&R or Elf Ed will attack you with sharpened Candy Canes!**

* * *

Silent night, Holy night,  
All is calm, and that's not right!  
Ed and Al should be running aroun',  
Searching for info, all around town  
Chasing away the peace  
Chasing away the peace

Silent night, Holy night,  
The Elrics mustn't be alright!  
They might be at the Rockbell's place,  
Either that, or they've started the chase,  
For the Homonculi  
For the Homonculi

Silent night, HOLY COW!  
They just burst through my doors right now!  
Al's white and red, Ed's red and green,  
Al's Santa Claus, and Ed's gonna scream  
I'm not short enough for an Elf  
I'M NOT SHORT ENOUGH FOR AN ELF, DAMNIT!!!


	9. Black and Gold

**hey wazzap?!? I know the title sounds like that song Black and Gold, But it's the carol "Silver and Gold"  
I only changed it so it could be a bit EdxRoy-ish! *SQUEEE!*  
Is anyone going to give me a carol, theme and people? Please? I'm running out of ideas, here!**

**R&R or Armstrong will make your eye black and blue! lolz**

* * *

Black and Gold, Black and Gold,  
Everyone knows what's black and gold:  
Not their very own Christmas tree,  
But Ed and Roy acting Christmas-ey

Black and Gold, Black and Gold,  
Good thing they're not very far apart,  
For one is lost without the other,  
With Christmas spirit and love in their heart


	10. Jingle Bell Rock

**This one didn't turn out as good as the others because i had NO IDEA what to do for it! T-T  
As you can tell, this one is to the tune of "Jingle Bell Rock"  
R&R or Roy will smack you upside the head for being too lazy!**

* * *

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,  
Al, Roy and Riza try to get Ed to sing  
"Quick! Hold him in place! He's trying to run"  
Now this mini-war has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,  
"I would sing, but I just can't rhyme"  
"Just sing a song that you already know"  
"Ok then, here I go!"

When Ed sings, everyone thinks,  
He sings like an Angel  
When he takes a pause,  
Everyone applauds,  
And says "Oh my god! You sing so well!"

Now Ed sings every Christmas Eve,  
Rockin' around the clock,  
When he's done, no one wants to leave.  
That's the Jingle Bell  
That's the Jingle Bell

That's the Jingle Bell Rock!


	11. Merry Christmas, Brother

**This one takes place between the last episode and the movie, where Al's still in Amstreis and Ed got *SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO  
AREN'T UP TO IT YET!!!!* so, yeah. This little (WHO-YOU-CALLIN-SO-SHORT-THAT-) carol is "Merry Christmas, Darling" and it's from  
Al's POV**

**R&R or Ed'll come back from the gate and haunt you! *CRAP! wasn't supposed to say that!***

* * *

Homonculi have all been beat,  
Their evil rush is through,  
But I still have one more wish,  
And brother, it's for you

Merry Christmas Brother,  
We're far apart, that's true,  
But I still dream. And in my dreams,  
I'm traveling with you

Traveling is wonderful  
There's always something new  
It crushes my heart, that we're far apart,  
So here's what I'll say to you:

Merry Christmas, Brother,  
And a happy New Year, too.  
I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve:  
I wish I were there with you


	12. Rockin' Around Central HQ

**This merry little thing is "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" and it's from some random's POV  
Check out my other story, Poltergeist  
R&R or my Ghost!Ed will haunt you in your dreams! MUA HA HA HA HA! ahem...**

* * *

Rockin' around Central HQ,  
With a Christmas soda pop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Mostly, the Colonel stops

Rockin' around Central HQ,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring!  
Later I'll tease Ed about his height,  
Then run 'cuz he'll try to kill me

Roy don't get no Christmas feeling  
When he hears  
Voices singing "Let's be jolly"  
But he does when it's from that girl named Holly!

Rockin' around Central HQ,  
Mine's a crappy holiday  
With people getting drunk and passing out  
In the pretty much normal way!


	13. A Soldier's Christmas

**Merry Christmas!!! I got a Rubix Cube for Christmas. T-T  
This little poem is "A Soldier's Christmas" The first part is from Santa's POV, then no POV.**

**R&R or Roy'll get you in your sleep! Why? 'Cuz I'm just that evil! MUA HAA HAA!**

* * *

A Soldier's Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas,  
He was all alone,  
In a one-bedroom house  
Made of timber and stone

I came down the chimney  
With presents to give,  
For this was the house,  
That he did indeed live

This man's house  
Was a sight to see:  
Some tinsel, no presents,  
But he did have a tree

Roy mustang was fast  
Asleep in his bed,  
While, no doubt, horrors  
Ran through his head

He jolted awake  
With shock and with fright,  
Knowing that someone  
Was here in the night

He pulled on his gloves,  
Looked out the door,  
And there by the tree  
He'd never seen before!

A man 6 ft tall,  
Clad in all red,  
When Roy saw the coat,  
He thought it was Ed!

He was dressed in fur,  
From head to toe,  
Had a big, white beard  
And a big, white mo

With a little red hat,  
On top of his head,  
He wore half-moon glasses  
And his cheeks were all red

Santa looked at Roy,  
With a smile of glee,  
As 3 Christmas presents  
Appeared under the tree

"An Amstrien Soldier,  
Such as yourself,  
Doesn't need things  
That sit on a shelf.

Just one of those presents  
Are for your friend.  
You must give it to them  
By this year's end."

Santa said to Roy,  
As he started to smile:  
A smile that no one'd  
Seen in a while!

With a flick of the wrist,  
And around the bend,  
Santa was gone,  
And that was the end

But Roy never forgot  
That jolly, old man.  
He said "I'll believe  
for as long as I can!"

He made a promise,  
And kept it, right?  
So, Merry Christmas to all,  
And to all a good night.


	14. Up On The Housetop

**Hello again, and Merry Christmas again! I'm going to be doing a New Year's one-shot for y'all, so GET EXCITED!!!  
This carol is "Up On The Housetop", Requested by Awelsomes**

**R&R or I won't do my New Years one-shot!**

P.S. My birthday is on New Years! Go me!

* * *

Up On the Housetop

In front of the house,  
Roy sat in wait,  
When along came Riza:  
He thought it was fate.

They sat and talked,  
They talked all night,  
And stayed out  
'Til the morning light

You're so hot.  
BANG! BANG! ANG!  
Ok then, you're not.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

All night long,  
Flash! Click! Clang!  
When from the rooftop,  
Edward sprang.

"Leave me alone, Envy!  
It's Christmas Eve"  
Ed yelled at the palm tree,  
But Envy just smiled, "Pip-squeak."

Short! Short! Short!  
Would you shut up?  
Short! Short! Short!  
SHUT THE HELL UP!  
CRASH!

Breada was at home,  
With an empty glass cup,  
Flat off his face:  
His night was up!


End file.
